Paradox
by kaleidoscopedisaster
Summary: Mercury was always the end of the joke. Serenity was always there to laugh at the punchline.


_Paradox  
><em>**Pairings:** Serenity and Endymion  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So this is the first drabble of hopefully many about the Silver Millenium, the shitennou, and the senshi. Like most fanfictions, I'll be manipulating canon into my liking but I'll stay fairly faithful to the storyline. Constructive critiscim is always welcomed. Hope you enjoy it. :]  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I only wish I owned this.

* * *

><p>Serenity closed her eyes as she kissed the key around her neck, savoring the last place he kissed before she ascended to her dull home. She checked the towering clock, reminding her that she was supposed to be in class in less than ten Terran minutes. In order to scrape the fragrance of Earth ,she quickly dipped her slender and porcelain arms into the clear lake which hid the portal and <em>she<em> had the only key. She liked the sound of keeping him her secret. She looked through the water and saw a perfect echo of her. She thought about the slimy lily pads he showed her and his face when she placed it on his head.

She'd never met anyone like him. So kind yet a slightly bitter attitude, smart and naïve. She loved her little...oh what was that word Mercury always used? Paradox, yes. He was her paradox.

MERCURY! She stumbled out of the small lake as the clock clicked at her. Running through the main hall, avoiding the narrow glances of Lady Venus and her mother who were in a deep conversation. Human Luna gave the princess a disappointed look while Artemis yelled she would be late.

She broke through the empty chamber that served as her guard's training/planning room and her classroom. She sighed, extremely proud of herself and checked for any signs of Earth on her. Although, her court, mother, and kingdom dubbed her clueless and foolish; she was meticulous about making sure she looked like she never left. Especially during the watchful eye of Lady Venus and Mars.

She attempted to recite her ancestors. _Selene and Link had Selene II and Levenna. Selene II married—no she died but her sister kept her star seed...no. That was someone else. Levenna was...the lenient? Then...Mom had me! goddess, I'm terrible. I bet my prince..._

She was interrupted by the leisurely pace of Lady Mercury's clicking boots. She entered the classroom still biting around the core of a fruit imported from Jupiter. Obviously shocked at Princess Serenity's presence, she dropped her fruit and scurried to set the makeshift classroom up.

"Forgive me, princess for my tardiness." She curtsied in the midst of her madness. The princess smiled to her and waved her hand, indicating she was forgiven but it still left a lump in Mercury's throat. Mercury coughed a bit and tapped her earring, her mask disappearing and a large holographic board formed. She instructed the princess to open her book. Serenity grumbled some impolite words in the Terran tongue. Mercury smiled to her in ignorance and begun as a breeze begun to stir through the arched holes of the Kingdom's interior.

"As you know, you have to know all the legends." She nodded, suppressing an eye roll, and ignoring the smile growing on Mercury's face. "Such as your whole birth line and their origin." Mercury created a pen from her tiny device and began to write carefully and neatly on her board. Serenity placed both her palms under her chin and blew a few stray hairs out of her view.

"First there was Lady Artemis from the Sun who later was known as Queen Selenity I. Serenity, can you tell me why she came to the moon?"

"She wanted to find somewhere dull and lifeless?"

Mercury gasped. "Your highness! No! You can't ever speak like that!" Mercury sighed and began again in a softer tone. "The moon is a beautiful, powerful, and prestigious place. Once you know the history, it'll make sense." Serenity sighed softly, feeling a bit defeated. "Artemis left after a fight with her sister." _Oh! Selenity had Selene out of her star seed after destroying on her sister's crystal and made the sun an inhabitable place._

Lady Mercury began again in her excited speak about the Lunian royalty which drowned in the Princess's head as she thought of her sanctum and its ruler. Serenity sighed and began to daydream as a wind pushed through the room and closed the books shut.

Mercury turned to the window where Lady Uranus threw her body off as she heard Lady Neptune giggling in the bushes. Being the youngest (and last) guard to the princess, she was the end of everyone's joke. Uranus had this idea about "initiation" until the next one came. Which unlucky for Mercury, wouldn't show up until ten thousand years in the future. Serenity's giggles were filling the air as she held her stomach. Mercury crunched her fists together and frowned.

"Uranus! I'm trying to teach the princess about her ancestors."

Neptune and Uranus poked their heads up. "Eh. I'm trying to save her from dying of boredom." Neptune and Serenity giggled again. Mercury stepped back to the table where her teaching materials resided. One hand now gripping a book and the other still a fist.

When Mercury was angry, no it wasn't scary, in fact it was a bit laughable. She wasn't aware of this, of course, but she did know it wasn't as terrifying as the other inners. Mars had a temper and outright screamed after letting it lurk her brain until it consumed her entire mind usually to someone she would normally be irked by. _Usually_. The outright thunderous physical rage of Jupiter didn't show up often but when it did she hid with the princess. Although in Mercury's mind, there wasn't anything worse than the silent anger that Venus held. Her leader who usually was fairly light-hearted had a diabolical temper. Venus would stare at the perpetrator with her hard eyes as if the light had left her body. Those angled eyebrows, daring you to make a false move, as her mouth was set into one flat line. She'd take Mars and Jupiter on any day.

Thinking about the tempers of her superiors made her even angrier that she couldn't be fierce enough to stop the three from laughing.

This time felt was a paradox to her. Slow but at the same time blistering fast as the book left her hand and the spine of the book landing in the middle of Uranus's face. She saw Neptune open her mouth as if to warn her as Serenity covered her face with her long fingers.

Mercury gasped. She had never seen the outers mad and really couldn't imagine easy-going Uranus angry. All of them turned to the towering blonde as she recovered from the book. As the book uncovered her face: her eyes narrowed, the skin of her nose puckered, and her bottom lip in kind of determined pout. The two began laughing again when Mercury began to run as Uranus jumped into the room and over three desks.


End file.
